


Til Death Do Us Part

by Silverdrift



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: M/M, Secret Santa, Wedding Fluff, Weddings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-24
Updated: 2019-12-24
Packaged: 2021-02-26 15:21:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,470
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21930322
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Silverdrift/pseuds/Silverdrift
Summary: Ferdinand and Hubert's wedding day!
Relationships: Ferdinand von Aegir/Hubert von Vestra
Comments: 4
Kudos: 35
Collections: Ferdiebert Secret Santa 2019 Edition





	Til Death Do Us Part

**Author's Note:**

> Secret Santa gift for Elbell! Hope you enjoy!

“Hubert. You’re going to pace a hole in the floor. Relax.” Edelgard laughed, watching her best friend nervously walking to and fro. 

“Apologies, Emperor Edelgard, I-”

“No. Stop.” Her features knitted themselves into a scowl. “I told you. I am not the emperor today. I am nothing more than a very excited best friend, ready to see you get married to the love of your life.” 

Hubert made a noise, one that suggested he wanted to argue, but ultimately he knew it was no use. Since he had stopped moving, his nervous pacing turned into fidgeting, his hands coming up to tug at his collar. It was hot in here… was it hot? Maybe it was just him. Suddenly he felt her hands gently pulling his arms back to his side, prompting him to put his hand behind his back so he would stop. “Apologies…”

“My goodness, Hubert, you are a mess.” She laughed, fixing his collar and tie. “I think this may be worse than when you were planning to propose to him! And I thought you’d stress yourself into a stroke then!”

“To be honest, I might have if I hadn’t had you there to calm me…” He sighed, shuddering at the flashback that went through his head. "I just wish for this to be as perfect as possible. He deserves as much…"

"Hubert. Listen to me." She put a hand on her hip and stood up straight. "That man out there adores you. You could have taken him and gotten married in secret in a cave and he would have been thrilled."

Hubert couldn't help but let off a small chuckle at the mental image of a very excited Ferdinand all dress up and marrying him in a cave. "I am sure… But you know this kind of extravagant party is more his preference."

"Everyone knows that." She laughed. "My point is, you need not worry so much. Just go out there and think of nothing but marrying the man you love so dearly."

"I suppose you are right…" Hubert still felt nervous, but he guessed that was normal. This was a big day after all. At the end of it all, he and Ferdinand would be wed and begin their life together as- His head snapped up as the door opened, Linhardt standing in the door with a yawn. 

"It's almost time, Hubert… Are you ready?"

"I am."

\---

"Oooooh, Lorenz are you sure I look alright?" Ferdinand asked, frantically checking himself over in the mirror. Everything seemed to be in place, but the thought of even one thing being amiss and maring his pristine public image was bad enough… But knowing it would likely shame Hubert as well… No. He would not allow it. Hearing a laugh, he turned to face his best man, who wore an amused smirk.

"Worry not, Ferdinand, you look absolutely dashing. Not a thing out of place." Lorenz assured. "I cannot think of anyone in all of Foldan who wouldn't be lucky to marry such a man as you!"

"Thank you, my friend… I suppose I am just letting the nerves get to me, yes? This is a big day after all!" 

"It is indeed." Lorenz got up from his chair, coming closer to do a last minute check. The fitted red suit was perfectly tailored (something Lorenz made absolute sure of), bearing no marks or wrinkles. His bright orange hair neatly done into a fishtail braid and tied off with a black ribbon. Bright smile, elegant form… Yes. Lorenz was sure that his best friend was very very picture of beauty and elegance right now. "I would be willing to bet that even one such as Hubert might shed a tear when he witnesses such perfection."

"Come now, Lorenz, you are making me blush…" Ferdinand half whined, cheeks turning pink at the praise. Soon though, his features softened, a small smile coming to his face as he looked down. "Thank you."

"Of course, Ferdinand."

A sudden and very loud knock caused them both to jump as Caspar practically threw the door open. "Hey Ferdinand, its time to- woah…" He stopped and stared at the groom to be with this sort of surprised look before a wide smile took over his face. "Looking pretty sharp there, Ferdinand! I'd hate to be Hubert right now!"

"Wha- why??" 

"Because I might faint if my soon to be husband came walking down the aisle at me like that! You look good!"

Ferdinand turned shades of red that Lorenz wasn't even sure had previously existed and tried to hide his face. "M-May we just go, please. I am afraid these complements are too much…"

"Oh yeah, sorry. Come on, Lorenz! Gotta get you ready to head out with Edelgard!" 

"Very well, but first." Lorenz turned Ferdinand to face him and smiled. "Relax, my dear friend. You have this."

"Yes… Thank you."

Lorenz gave him one more smile before he stepped away to head out with Caspar, leaving a Ferdinand alone for only a few moments to gather himself. This was it. At the end of this, he would be a married man… He just hoped he didn't forget his vows once he got up there.

\---

There were far more people here than what Hubert was comfortable with in any situation… But to be half of the main attraction? It would likely have drove him completely mad if not for the small voice in his head reminding he that he was doing this for his beloved Ferdinand. He glanced around nervously as Edelgard was escorted in by Lorenz, barely hearing the music playing over the sound of his own heartbeat. The soft sound of someone clearing their throat caused him to jump slightly and glance over to Mercedes, who was now giving him a reassuring smile, book in her hand open. As much as he loathed to admit it, he always did find that smile comforting and it did well to help relax him as he glanced back towards the doors. The music that had served as the cadence for Edelgard and Lorenz died down, the room going silent for a moment or two… Then a brilliant and dramatic song began as Linhardt and Caspar opened the doors once more. It was true to Ferdinand fashion for it to be so over the top and in previous years Hubert had been annoyed by the man's constant need for theatrics…

But today he found himself completely breathless. 

As Ferdinand came closer, a smile brighter than the sun, waving at some people as he passed them… Hubert was in awe. He always found Ferdinand elegant, radiant, sometimes irritatingly so, but this was beyond anything Hubert had ever seen… And it did bring a small tear to his eye. What did he, a blood soaked man of the shadows, do to deserve such a man? He might never know. The thought only lingered until he had that beautiful ray of sunlight standing before him. Carefully, he reached out and took his hands, a soft smile on his face. So much he wanted to say… But it would have to wait for the vows.

"Friends and family!" Mercedes started as the music died down. "We are gathered here today to witness the union of…"

She continued on her spiel, but Hubert barely heard a word of it. The words seemed so far away and the rest of the room practically vanished. It was just him and Ferdinand. "You look wonderful Ferdinand…" He whispered giving a light squeeze to his hands. He smiled more as he watched the noticeable look of relief intermingled with a twinge of pink to his groom-to-be's face. 

"Thank you, Hubert… And you as well." Ferdinand's voice was soft, not only volume wise, but just the sheer emotion to his tone. 

A low chuckle bubbled up from Hubert's chest, barely noticeable unless you were right there by him. He could have stood there for hours, getting lost in the radiance of the mn in front of him… Every detail. His smiles, his hair, the way he was dressed… Everything. And to think… Soon they would be wed. A thought that brought the most terrifying wave of excitement over him, but there was certainly no backing down now. 

"... must now confirm your intentions."

Mercedes's cheerful voice made Hubert jump. It seemed he had gotten a little lost in his own head. Embarrassing, but luckily not too noticeable. He followed her gaze to his partner as she began reciting the declaration of consent.

"Do you, Ferdinand, promise to love Hubert and respect him, to share your life and your dreams, to build with him a home that is a place of love, happiness, commitment and growth? Do you promise to be a companion to Hubert in all of his successes and failures, his happiness and sadness, to always give to him your unwavering support and above all else, the freedom to be himself?"

Ferdinand puffed up rather proudly, confidently and clearly stating "I do!"

She then turned to Hubert with a soft smile.

"Do you, Hubert, promise to love Ferdinand and respect him, to share your life and your dreams, to build with him a home that is a place of love, happiness, commitment and growth? Do you promise to be a companion to Ferdinand in all of his successes and failures, his happiness and sadness, to always give to him your unwavering support and above all else, the freedom to be himself?"

While he was much less boisterous about it, Hubert's tone held no less conviction, giving a small smile as he too said, "I do."

"Wonderful." Mercedes took a moment to clear her throat, glancing back down at the book in her hand and then back at the couple before her. "Now, I will ask that you read the vow you each have so lovingly prepared, starting with Ferdinand~"

His gaze fell on Ferdinand, who let go of one of his hands to dig a piece of paper out of his pocket… Though Hubert was relieved, he was a bit surprised that it was only one page. 

Ferdinand cleared his throat and smiled so brightly the sun would be jealous, taking one last deep breath. "Hubert. You... Are the answer to every prayer I've offered. You are a song, a dream, a constant whisper in my heart. I do not know how I could have lived as long as I had without you... And I am overjoyed, eager to spend my like at your side, both as the prime minister of Adrestia… but as your devoted and loyal husband. It is rather funny actually... We used to argue and bicker over the most trivial things… And look at us now. Standing here before all our friends and found family to be wed. Better late than never I suppose." He stopped to give a soft chuckle and shake his head. When he looked back at the love of his life, tears rising to his eyes... but was wearing a somehow even brighter smile. "I love you, Hubert. Now and forever, until the end of my days." 

There were a few awws and other hushed whispers across the crowd, and even Mercedes had this whimsical smile on her face. "That was beautiful Ferdinand… Hubert, your vows please!"

"I am not sure I can match such eloquent and heartfelt words, but I shall try my best." He started with a smirk on his face, earning him a small laugh from the crowd. "First, let me commend you. I’m not always easy to get along with, much less love. You know this. You have unfortunately experienced this, yet here you stand. Ready… willing to take me as your husband. I am not sure whether to call you insane or foolish… but I am thankful nonetheless." He paused, letting Ferdinand have a moment to stop laughing. He did adore that laughter though and it put him at ease as he went into the more serious part of his vows. "When we were younger, I often compared you to the sun. Too bright, overbearing, infuriating… Something I wanted nothing to do with. Now, to those that enjoy it, you are much like the sun still… But for me, someone who would rather spend my life in shadows, it is no longer accurate. To me, you are more like the moon. Bright, but not blindingly so, captivating… but not overbearing. Something that I always look forward to seeing no matter what has happened or how I’ve felt that day. A symbol that even in darkness there is beauty. A beacon to guide me even when in the shadows I must tread. You are my life, my light, and without you, I am nothing. I love you with all that I am… And I am yours until I breathe my last."

The whole room went quiet, including Ferdinand, who was completely awestruck… Until the mood was ruined by a shout from Caspar.

"Who are you and what have you done with Hubert?!"

The couple glanced over as Linhardt was dragging him out. There was another beat of silence before Mercedes clearing her throat caught her attention. 

"Such touching words. Friends and family, Hubert and Ferdinand have demonstrated in your presence today, their belief in their love, and their desire to live together In marriage. Such a display of undying, eternal love is moving, but you all occupy an important place in this couple’s lives. It is in your company that these two have learned the lessons of friendship, of the tremendous act of giving one’s love to another. Does anyone here have any reason these two should not be wed?" It was so quiet, not even the crickets were chirping. Mercedes giggled. "I thought not. Then by the shared love between you and the power vested in me… I pronounce you married!"

Ferdinand seemed to have been waiting for this moment the whole time because he eagerly stepped up to kiss Hubert.

"But! Before you kiss your new husband, Ferdinand… I believe he had something he wished to say!"

Ferdinand gave a small pout and looked to Hubert, curious what it was he had to say. 

Hubert smiled at his husband and cleared his throat, speaking clearly and loudly so that everyone could hear him. "Yes. I wished to thank you all for attending… And to inform you…" He trailed off, amused by the anticipation that seemed to be eating at the redhead in front of him. "I am Hubert von Aegir!"

Unable to contain himself any longer, Ferdinand burst into tears and pulled Hubert into a kiss. The whole room exploded into cheers as Mercedes said those final words they all had been waiting for.

"I present to you, Ferdinand and Hubert von Aegir!"

**Author's Note:**

> Notes: 
> 
> The dramatic fanfair? I was thinking of the beginning part of Imaginarum by Nightwish. 
> 
> I went with some semblance of short secular ceremony? So if it seems weird I'm sorry. 
> 
> He is Hubert von Aegir.


End file.
